


Alpha Scent

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Owen totally has a favorite girl, Raptor Squad Shenanigans, baby raptor squad, don't tell the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen comes home from a hard day of work to find one of his girl's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionessOnYourBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/gifts).



> Written very quickly one night for Sarabi who is going through a real tough time right now. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, written on my phone, so all mistakes are my own.

"Girls!"

 

Owen sighed in exasperation.  Taking care of four adolescent genetically modified velociraptors was not an easy task. The darn critters got into everything and they were smart. Frighteningly so.

 

Echo had loved getting into cupboards until Owen had baby proofed them. Echo was now trying to figure out how to work those.

 

Little Charlie quickly figured out that if she pushed objects up against the counter, she could use them as a stepping stone to get onto the counters to find the treat jars. Owen now struggled to keep moveable objects off the floor.

 

Delta knew that she could get away with a lot if she looked as cute and innocent as possible. Owen denied vehemently that her tactics worked.

 

And Blue...Blue learned the quickest ways to Owen's heart.

 

Take that moment for example. Owen had come home from a long day of  helping out at the petting zoo area. He was tired, sore, and very dirty. All he wanted was a hot shower and clean pajamas and a good book. Or maybe a hot tottie and an early bedtime. That worked too.

 

What he did not  want was to spend his evening wrangling and wrestling with four rambunctious raptors.

 

After he called out to his girls, he was thankful to hear their peeps coming from the general direction of their giant dog bed they shared. When he went to check on them,  however, one little raptor body was missing from the tangle of limbs and sleepy raptor faces peering up at him.

 

"Aww, Blue!" Dragging his hand down his face, Owen tried to think of potential hiding spots his favorite girl could be hiding in.

 

Twenty minutes later, after checking the tub, garbage can, under his desk and bed, inside all the kitchen cabinets, and everywhere else, Owen sighed and gave up the search for the moment. She was there someplace, as all house exits were closed and if she had made her own, her sisters would have inevitably followed her out for the adventure.

 

So, Owen decided to take a shower and continue his search once clean.

 

Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to continue the search; while digging through the laundry basket on his bed for a clean t-shirt and a pair of underwear, he found her.

 

Little Blue had buried herself under his clothes and had shoved her nose into the folds of one of his favorite blankets. She was curled up in a tight ball, nose in the blanket, tail wrapped close to her, eyes shut tight in sleep. Her front claws clutched the blanket close to her body while her back feet kicked lightly.

 

Owen felt his heart melt at the sight of his little girl. She had obviously been looking for the item that contained the most of his scent, and seeing how he had just done laundry the night before, his oldest blanket had been her best option.

 

Owen smiled tenderly at his charge as he gently unfolded one of the blanket's edges and tucked it around her.

 

Blue shifted in her sleep, curled up tighter under the blanket, and emitted a soft purr.

  
God, Owen loved his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make the heart grow fonder! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at attagirlblue. We can talk and cry over the raptor squad together!


End file.
